Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a clamp assembly that allows for adjustment of a position of an object supported thereon along two axes via actuation of a single adjustment mechanism.
Related Art
Clamp assemblies are commonly used in various assemblies to hold objects in a desired position. For example, it is common to provide a clamp assembly, or assemblies, that are fastened to the frame of a conveyor system, to hold guide rails that guide products along the conveyor belt at desired positions. Clamp assemblies typically allow for adjustment of the rail upward and downward and also laterally, or horizontally, accommodating different items on the conveyor belt. Clamp assemblies are used in many other applications as well, outside of conveyor belt systems.
Typically, at least two different adjustment devices are necessary in order to allow for adjustment along two axes. While this is acceptable, it complicates adjustment somewhat since the user must make two separate adjustments to provide the desired positioning of the guide rail.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a clamp assembly that avoids these and other problems.